Lies from the Past
by Sorrow
Summary: ~CHAPTER 3 UP~ The figure never once looked over the edge, up or down. She just stared off into space as she descended downwards...
1. A New Meeting

Lies from the Past 

**Lies from the Past**

**chapter1- new meeting**

In the year A.C. 195, right after the 1 year long Eve war, Relena Darline Peacecraft decided it would be better to give up her job to Mrs. Lucratsia Peacecraft, and her brother, Mr. Milliardo Peacecraft. (considering that he didn't go wacko). Since then, 2 years have past and everyone has been living peacefully, and the former gundam pilots, Clarissa Lang, Hildie Shildabeaker, Marian Chang, and Catherine Bloom, have been invited over to the Peacecraft mansion for Easter break. But what they all didn't know was that they would meet an old friend at this little get-away.

A.C. 197

"Wow....check out this place..." said Duo as he looked up at Milliardo's home.

"Yah...its huge..." said Hildie, who is Duo's fiancée 

"*snort* I don't see why we have to come 'here' for Easter Break...I'm not even Catholic! Injustice!!!" said Wufei as he put his arms across his chest.

"Because he invited us and its nice to get away from L1 for a while....Earth's a beautiful place" said Marian, who is Wufei's wife, as she pulled his arm and dragged him to the door.

"Hey guys!! Wait up" said Clarissa as she ran up to them with Heero following behind. Clarissa has been Heero's girlfriend for a total of 4 months.

"Oh my god....you guys are so slow...hurry up." said Duo impatiently

"Ugh...I hate her." said Hildie in Duo's ear.

"Why???" asked Duo. "She's nice."

"Yah...for the first few minutes...then she turns into a beast." said Hildie. By then they reached the door. Duo decided to go ahead and knock on it:

Then the door opened revealing a short, blonde haired green eyed little girl. Around the age of 4. "May I hewp you?" asked the little girl. She had a long T-Shirt on that went to her knees with a big stain going across the front. Then a woman came up behind her, bent down, put one hand around the little girl's shoulders, and one hand underneath the girl's knees causing the girl to be lifted up in to the woman's arms

"I got you now little munchkin...now its time for your bath...." said the woman as she set the girl down but kept her hand in hers. The woman looked up revealing her Blue eyes. The woman had blonde hair that was tied up into a pony tail. She had a Redskins jersey on (I know they suck this season) and a pair of dark blue shorts.

"Omg....Relena??" exclamed Hildie

"Oh....hey guys...its nice to see all of you...again..." said Relena

"Hey Lena, did you catch Alison ye......oh...who are they?" asked Jonathan as he walked into the room.

"These are the gundam pilots...and...Hildie...but i never met these two." she said

"DAIFU!!!!!! I don' wanna take a bwath" said Misaki. She then got out of Relena's grip and ran to her dad.

"Well....you gotta...hey Lena...I'm gunna go take her up...come up when your done ok?" 

"Ok John...I'll meat you up there...." said Relena as she then directed her attention to the people standing in the doorway.

"OH!! Yah! Come in!" she said as she moved out of the way. "And let me take your coats." she said. They all came in and then she took their coats. When they all were in the hallway, she shut the door with her foot and said..." follow me....I'm just going to take these to the closet, and you can go to the dining room. Everyone is in there I mean like Lady Une...and Trowa, Catherine, Une's new boyfriend.....Lu....my brother..." Relena said the word Brother like she was very annoyed. She walked down the hall and then she went to the closet to put away the coats. "Ugh....ok...come with me..." she said. They all followed her down a long corridor and walked into the dining room. Everything was set up and there was food already set out. 

"All right food!!!!" said Duo hungrily as he ran and sat down at the table with a fork and a spoon in his hand.

"hehe...um...you guys can take a seat if you want...." said Relena. They then heard a loud cry from the top of the stairs. "Um...I'll be right back...." said Relena as she ran up stairs. Then they guys just sat down and ate. 

*****

"OK!!!! IM HERE!!!" said Relena panting. "What's wrong..." she said

"She keeps crying....and I'm just trying to put her cloths on...." said John. He looked like he was just about to cry along with his daughter.

"oh....um....Misaki...if you stop crying...I'll bake you a cake...." tempted Relena. Then Misaki immediately shut up and let her dad put her cloths on, while she had glistening eyes that were expecting cake...

"Now...we can go downstairs and eat dinner...." said John as they walked down stairs.

The dinner was very quiet and all you could here was the occasional mumbling of milliardo asking questions.

************ 

At night...around midnight----- 

"AHHH!!" screamed Relena as she jumped up from bed. "Ugh...it was only a bad dream....that's it Relly....a bad dream..." she said as she laid her head back against the bed post. Then Allison walked in. 

"Um...Shukubo???" asked Misaki as she walked into the room 

"Yes Misaki??" asked Relena as she got up.

"I had a akumu...." said the little girl as she rubbed her eyes that were just about to start to cry.

"Aww....come here my little mai...." said Relena as she outstretched her arms to the little girl. Misaki ran to Relena and started to cry.

"Why didn't you go to your daifu or bodou.??? asked Relena

"Mommy just got here fwom her twip and she's tiered...and...and...daddy snores to much and he cant hear me..." said Misaki as she started to cry.

"Awww....come on....lets go for a little walk..." said Relena as she got up out of bed.

"Ok...." said little Misaki.

"Do you want me to fix your hair....its all messed up." said Relena as she looked at the little girl's hair.

"Well yours isn't nice eithewr" said the little girl. Relena walked over to a mirror and started to giggle.

" I guess your right...come on...get up on the bed and I'll do your hair." said Relena as she got a comb and some elastic bands. Relena quickly pulled the little girl's hair into a braid and then pulled her own into a half pony tail. She decided to leave her white tank top and plad pants on. (her p/j's) 

"Come on...lets go downstairs..." said Relena as she took the little girls hand and walked downstairs, and into the kitchen. When she got there. She saw all 5 of the former gundam pilots, Clarissa, Hildie, Catherine, and Marian.

"What are you guys doing up??" she asked as she walked over to the stove and heated some milk up

"We couldn't sleep." said Duo with a grin. Relena then noticed everyone else had a grin on their faces too. Minus Heero and Clarissa.

"Ok...what happened..." said Relena as she put one hand on her hip. 

"Relena...why didn't you tell us that you had a child....and when did you get married????" asked Hildie.

"WHAT??" screamed Relena. She then started to laugh.

"What are you laughing at Lena??" asked Quatre

"You...you...*giggle* thought that Misaki was my daughter???" she asked

"Um....she isn't??" asked Duo

"Noooo.....Jonathan was one of my friends from school....he's just visiting here for Easter break. He's going back to Hong Kong with his "Wife" and little Misaki here tomorrow!!! or is it today??" asked Relena as she looked at her watch. She then took the milk off of the stove, poured it into a cup and gave it to Misaki.

"So....your not merried....and you dont have a kid...." said Hildie.

"Yah..."

"Boy do I feel stupid...." she said as she put a hand over her head.

"Its ok....an easy mistake to make." said Relena.

"So you live here with your brother??" asked Duo, trying to alter the conversation.

"Um...no...I live about a mile away from here. In the woods." she said

"Oh....and how long are you staying??" asked Catherine.

"Um. well...when I take Jonathan and his family back to the airport...I'll be going strait home." she said

"Oh...well can we visit you home??" asked Duo

"Sure!!! Stop by at any time. I wont be away from here...the fact is I work here...so You'll see me sometimes...." said Relena

"O ok..." said Hildie

"Well I' guess I have to put the little one back to bed now....bye...." said Relena as she went back up stairs.

******

Next morning...9:00--

"Come on you guys!!!! Your going to be late for your flight!!" said Relena as she waited by her car.

"Okok...were here..." said Allison who was John's wife.

"Bye you guys!!!" said Hildie and Noin at the same time.

"Bye!!" said Relena as she sped them off to the airport.

****

at the airport---

"Flight 2296 to Hong Kong is now boarding..." said the lady on the microphone.

"Ok...I guess this is where we say goodbye..." said Relena as she hugged each one and watched as the left on the plain. She then left to her car and went home.

****

at home----

When Relena got home .. she saw everything a mess. 

"Damn...I guess someone broke in..." said Relena as she started picking up stuff. Once she got the living room picked up, she walked into the kitchen and saw her dog tied up and muffled(?). Her eyes widened at the sight and then felt a strong person grab her. She let out a loud scream before a cloth went over her nose and mouth, and her whole world went black.....

**************************************************************************************

Sorry for all the jumps here...I was just wanted this chapter to end damn it!!! If you read through this...thank you so much...and please review people...


	2. Changes

**Lies from the Past**

**AN-**Sorry for the delay!!! It was mainly because I started writing this a while ago then i looked back on this and said to myself. "What the hell was I thinking of doing?" I figured it out! or...i just made it fit. But here's the next chapter to Lies from the past. I want to thank all of my readers of the first chapter and those of you who reviewed (although I honestly think that the first chapter sucked). This chapter will be interesting. I really want to know what you guys think. Like any story, the Disclaimer. I don't really feel like putting since you all already know that I don't own it. And I'd like to say that the other characters that you'll see more of in this chapter and the next, are mine, and will stay mine. If you want to use any of them in any of your fics, just tell me and I'll gladly let you use them. So without any further delay, here is my next chapter of Lies from the Past- Sorrow

**Chapter 2---Changes**

AC. 200

"Agh...I need a drink.." said Milliardo Peacecraft as he walked to the bar that was in his home. "No more...Hun..." said Lu as she walked towards her husband. "After everything I go through...I deserve a drink once in a while..." he said as he sat down on a stool.

"Another bombing??" asked Lu as she put her arms around her husband. 

"Yah...this time it was the World Peace Negotiation Center....it looks like whomever is doing this...wants a war. And the thing that's bothering me the most....Is that we don't even know who the damn person is!!!!" said Milliardo as he slammed his fists on the table.

"Calm down sweets...I know we will find the person who is doing this....I can just feel it." said Lu as she kissed his cheek. She then stood up straight and walked to the door. She turned around real quick and said "You know... maybe you should get the gundam pilots on this. I think its about time for a reunion." Lu then grabbed the handle of the door and walked out leaving her husband to his thoughts

"That's not a bad idea...." said Milliardo as he rubbed his chin where a slight beard was growing. His hair was now shoulder length and tied in a low pony tail. He reached for a button that was on his desk and pressed down on the cool metal object. 

"Yes Mr. Milliardo?" asked the person on the other line. 

"Susie...get me the gundam pilots. Tell them that we have a problem that could lead to the beginning of a new war."

"Right away Mr. Milliardo." said the woman. The blonde man just smirked to himself. 

"Its been three years...Three god damned years since those boys showed their faces to any member of the Peacecraft family. And its been three years since Relena died." his smirk died down at the mention of his sister. the older man sighed and grabbed his head again.

"I really want a drink"

_**Flashback:**_

_"Relena...I'm so sorry...I wish I was there to save you...but...I...I was to late." said the man looking down at the words on the gloomy grave stone. "Rest in peace our beloved dove of peace. For you have served the world in great wonder and awe. Fighting for your beliefs, and helping to make the world a better place"  The umbrella over the man's head slowly fell down to his side. He just then noticed the old rose that sat on top of the grave. It was aged and wilted by the harshness of time. The rain then poured all over his fatigued body. His long blonde hair dulled. Slowly, soft tears fell down his already moist cheek. The usually hard strong eyes now glassy and dull. The man fell to his knees. He covered his face with his soaked gloves. "We tried to find you...all of us did. I think we all knew that you were already dead...but...we couldn't help but to keep hope...like how you gave hope to the world. We all tried so hard!!! Two years! Two heart wrenching years!! We couldn't play the game of believing anymore. Well... at least you'd be happy to know that your night and shining armor was looking also...he was the last one to let go of the fact that you might be alive...." he paused... he looked straight at the grave and his tears subsided. "I guess that's why I'm here Relena...I'm here to let you go...and say goodbye.". The man stood up and walked out of the grave yard, forgetting to bring his umbrella. He walked home to his quiet palace drenched. As he walked away from the grave yard, he would think and say to myself. "I am never to return there...this was the last time" _

_**End flashback:**_

"A fucking year ago!! She would have been 20 in a few weeks...6 to be exact. August 18th...ugh...I really need that drink right about now"

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

_**BRING!!!**_

"Damn it!" yelled a groggy brown haired man about 20 years in age. He untangled himself between the dark green sheets that surrounded him. When finally free, he slammed down on the alarm clock, breaking it into little pieces. 

"Ugh...another stupid day..." he said as he rubbed his head sat on the edge of the bed. He slowly got up and lazily walked to the bathroom. He opened the white door and walked into the white tiled room. He turned and looked at himself in the mirror. His thick hair a tangled mess and cold blue eyes glairing back at him through the reflection. He couldn't keep his cool gaze before he broke out into a smile. Soon after Relena died, his emotions crumbled around him like a breaking sheet of glass. He wouldn't look back on that day in sadness, but he looked back on it in happiness. He had to, that's what Relena would want. He was thankful to god that he had those moments with her. If not, he would have been stuck in that ice cage forever. Looking at the watch on his wrist, he quickly took off his white undershirt and dark blue boxers and stepped into the shower. The hot water washed away any signs of his sleepiness and woke him up for the new day. Once out, he changed into another white tank undershirt, with an opened button up crimson red shirt over it, and a pair of baggy black Jeans. He walked into his living room and stuck on his boots before grabbing his keys and sunglasses and heading out the door. He took the elevator to the bottom and walked out of the apartment building. He walked outside and stuck his sunglasses to protect his eyes from the glairing sun. He then walked to his new black Convertible year AC 199. The brown haired man drove to "Maxwell's Auto and Body Repair Shop." He's been working there for 3 years now. Once Relena retired, he decided it was time to get a job and support himself, since his job in the preventors wasn't needed any more. The job was pretty good considering he was a mechanic. He always worked good with his hands. Since the demand for Mobil suits went up in the war, more and more kept coming. The highest buyers were the preventors. They would go through space looking for any sign of trouble that might come up. After a few minutes, he finally reached his location and parked in the back. He opened his car door and stood up while taking his sunglasses off. He put the glasses in his pocket and walked to the man with the long braid working on an old OZ suit. 

"Hey Duo...why are you working on that?" he asked as he walked up to the young man. Though his emotions were more under his control now, he always kept his husky, threatening tone of voice. 

"Ah...you never know when a war might start. And its always good to sharpen your skills on Mobil Dolls once in a while." said Duo as he turned to him. 

"Well...I don't get paid here for standing around doing nothing, so I guess I'll help you." said Heero as he walked over to the huge machine outside in the back. 'He really changed...it doesn't take a rocket scientist to tell you that much.' thought Duo to himself. He remembered the day when Heero's first emotion escaped him. 

_**Flash Back**_

_"Come on buddy...you cant keep on doing this any more...you'll eventually kill yourself trying to find someone who probably isn't even alive anymore" said Duo as he tried to convince Heero to stay where he was and not go out again and look for her. _

_"I've got to Duo...I know she's still alive" he said in a low voice. He glared at Duo, his eyes threatened Duo. Saying that if he didn't move, he'd make him move and that he would really regret that. When Duo still refused to move, Heero took his fist and collided it with Duo's jaw. He fell backwards. Sure he was in pain but he wouldn't let his friend know that._

_"*sigh*...alright...but you have to come to your senses...Relena's dead...you cant keep denying that, I couldn't keep denying that and her own brother couldn't deny that." he said as he got up off of the ground._

_"I still have to go...I feel that I left something very important unsaid..." he said as he looked at the ground and knotted his eyebrows in confusion._

_"What is there to say...She moved on...you moved on...it was all fine..." he said as he put his hand on his friend's shoulder. _

_"Hm...perhaps your right...Maybe all I need to do is just say goodbye. I didn't even go to her funeral..." said Heero as he looked at his friend._

_"I think that's it....and I'll go with you if you want..." said Duo_

_"*sigh*....ok Duo...you do that."_

_***~FLASH*~** *(AN- that means a different scene)_

_"Do you want to go first or should I?" asked Duo standing next to Heero just looking up to the grave yard. _

_"You...I'll go after." said Heero staring straight at the gravestone on top of the hill. _

_"fine..." said Duo as he walked up the hill. Heero could still see him in the distance. He sighed. Then looked up to the sky. 'It looks like a storm is coming' he thought to himself. He then looked back at Duo who was talking to the grave stone. 'odd..' Heero thought. Duo then turned around and walked back to the car. Heero kept watching him. Duo walked up in front of him and put his hand on his shoulder. _

_"Its time buddy..." said Duo. His violet eyes held sadness. You could tell he was about to cry. His face held sorrow. Something that's very foreign to his usually happy face. The wind picked up. Heero nodded and walked up the hill to say goodbye to a friend. Once at the top of the hill, he looked at the grave stone. He said nothing and did nothing for a few minutes. He seemed to be lost in his own little world. He almost looked dead. Heero then showed a sign of life, he reached into his trench coat and took out a single red rose. He placed it on top of the grave stone. Heero then kissed his hand and laid it on top of the flower, not caring if the thorns on this beautiful flower penetrated his skin and maid him bleed. Suddenly, the sky lit up and a low rumble was heard throughout the city. Keeping his hand on the grave, he turned his head to the side, and slow silent tears fell down his face. He opened his eyes partly and felt a few drops of rain fall on his head and shoulders. "The sky is crying...even the sky cries for you Relena. You always could perform miracles. Damn it Relena!!" he said angrily as he clenched his left fist at his side and tightened his grip over the rose that laid on top of the grave stone. His eyes shone with anger and sadness. He then continued "Do you know what your death has done to people? Do you know what it has done to me?..." he then sighed and lifted his hand off the grave. You never know what you've got until its gone. He noticed a feeling in his chest. It wasn't just sadness and anger, but it was also fear. 'What will I do without her?' he asked himself as he walked back to the car. 'I miss her...' he thought 'goodbye...sweet dove.' he looked back at the grave on top of the hill and walked into the car. _

_**End Flashback**_

'It feels just like yesterday...' thought Duo with a sad smirk.

"What's wrong?" asked Heero when he noticed Duo had stopped working and looked as if he was in some distant planet. 

"Oh...nothing...I was just thinking.." he said

"About what?"

"Nothing...its not important." he said as he started working. Just then, a girl with short hair walked outside wiping her hands.

"Need anything you two?" she asked

"No thanks babe..." said Duo as he smiled at his girlfriend

"Are you sure?"

"Well...a kiss would be good..." he said with a sly smile. She smiled back and slowly walked over to Duo and gave him a short kiss on the lips.

"Aww...what was that? Not what I'd call a kiss..." he said back to her

"Well... I can give you more later..." she said slyly with an evil glint in her eyes. She then continued. "But really, do you guys want anything? Like a lemonade or something?" 

"Yah thanks Hildie Baby, that would be great." said Duo. She smiled

"How about You Heero? Would you like a lemonade?" 

"Sure...thanks Hildie." he said as he kept working. She then walked back to the house.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

"lalla....lalla...." sang Hildie to herself as she started getting some glasses out of the kitchen. Suddenly, the vid. phone rang. She reached to it and hit a button on the wall. 

"Hello...Maxwell's Auto and body Repair Shop, this is Hildie speaking how may I help you?" she asked still working on the lemonades. 

"Yes Ms. Hildie...this is Mrs. Susie Brockringer speaking from Mr. Peacecraft's desk." said the voice on the other line. 

"Oh well...what is it?" she asked suddenly looking up to the vid phone. 'This must be urgent if its from Zechs.' she thought

"Well...is a Mr. Duo Maxwell there?" 

"He's busy right now....how may I help you?"

"Were you with Mr. Duo during the war maim?" Susie asked

"Yes...what is it?"

"Maim...I need you to send this message to him right away. And if you come in contact with a Mr. Yuy, tell him what I'm telling you also. We weren't having any luck contacting him." she said

"Ok...what is this urgent message?" asked Hildie

"Just one second Ms." said Susie as she pushed a button on the screen. Suddenly, Milliardo Peacecraft's face was showing. 'I should record this in case I miss something important." said Hildie as she pushed the record button and listened to the message. Her eyes went wide and she screamed for her boyfriend. 

"DUO!!!!!!!! DUO!!!!!" she yelled.

_*_*_*_*_*_

"Duo! Duo!" he heard in the background. 

"Oh my god its Hildie!" he yelled to Heero as he ran towards the house. Heero followed him in.

Once in, Hildie ran towards her husband and grabbed his shirt, pushing her face into it. She wasn't crying, but she was just holding on to him, like she'll never be able to hold him again.

"What's wrong babe?" he asked the girl in his arms as he put his arms around her.

"The vid phone...I recorded it....look..." she said into his shirt. Duo nodded to Heero and he went over to the phone and pushed play. Milliardo popped up.

"To all of the Gundam Pilots who served in the AC 195 war. We have been recently been having a series of bombings all over the globe aimed at high political areas where the world's leaders were located. We dismissed them as coincidental as to not to panic the public. I'm sure you all have heard of this already. The problem is, they are not coincidences. Recently the World Peace Negotiation Center was hit. We have no leads on who has done this. These people are good. Real good. They clean themselves up pretty good as to not leave any clues. I and the other political leaders of the colonies and Earth, fear a new war is rising. If so, this war will be the most brutal one any one has ever witnessed. I'm sorry to say, that some of you may not come out alive. Within 24 hours of receiving this, I would like for you to come to the preventor building in Sank. Your mission, is to find the person or persons who are doing this, and put a stop to them before a war breaks out. May god be with us all..." the screen then went blank. Duo still held Hildie in his arms and Heero just glared at the screen.

"So...we've got a war to prevent..." said Duo with a sigh.

**************************************************************************************

YEY!!!!!!! THIS TOOK A WHILE!!!!!!!! OHH...DID RELENA REALLY DIE???? HAHHA...WAIT TO FIND OUT! IM NOT TELLIN! HAHHAHHAHHAHA!!!!! READ AND REVIEW GUYS!!! PLS!!!! AND DON'T COMMENT ON MY ERRORS IN GRAMMAR OR SPELLING! BYE NOW! -SORROW


	3. Repercussions

**Lies from the Past**

A/N- Mwahahahha! Guess who's back. Back again. Sorrow's back. Tell a friend. Guess who's back, Guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's' back. Nanananananan nanana Nananana. I've created a monster!!!! Nobody wants to see 'nikki' no more they want 'sorrow' I'm chopped liver! They want 'sorrow' so this is what I'll give ya. A little bit of ME mixed with some hard licker. Even though I'm not the first QUEEN of controversy i am the worst thing since Elvis Presley....blah blah blah hehe. lol ok that's enough. So was up people? N2M?? that's ok...same with me. So how are ya'll doin? I missed ya!!!! and I just KNOW you missed me too. right?? right?? rriiiiighhhtttt?????? ah well. I'm gunna try to get more out before school starts again.

**Chapter3-Repercussions.**

The tall dark figure walked through the halls. The sound of leather boots against the marble ground echoed through it as if in a dark and dank tunnel. The black trench coat flew back as the person continued to walk. The figure's hair was up in a French twist, and black sun glasses covered their terrifying eyes. Suddenly the tall figure stopped at a dead end. Long arms extended out to the wall and placed their hand on the cool surface. Pushing on it slightly, the wall slowly moved apart in the shape of a door. The figure smirked slightly and walked right in. A huge stair case was what she was greeted with as she placed her long fingers on the cool metal of the railing, and stepped down into the black nothingness. Hundreds upon hundreds of stairs, curling in a circular motion as they went down further and further. If one was to look over the edge of the railing, and cast their eyes down, you would seen nothing but total blackness. One step at a time, the tall womanly figure continued on her way down. The metal stair case was stained with red, and man made holes graced the bottom of each step. Any one foolish enough to look down while walking, would probably trip from fright, and tumble to their deaths. The red tint to the metal, gave proof that many had died here, and probably many more will. The huge stair case was supported by wire beams which went up to the roof. Each solitary step caused each fragment of the stair case to slightly move. Seconds passed, then minutes. The figure never once looked over the edge, up or down. She just stared off into space as she descended downwards. 

"One hundred..." she said as she slowed down and almost stopped. "One hundred and one." Her last step echoed through the cave like fortress. Fire on wooden sticks clung to the wall like glue. The fire's glow illuminated the dark hall. She continued to walk. Her gaze never wavering as she headed to her main goal. The door a few feet ahead, which had a light glow around it, which meant that someone was in there already. Her long slick fingers grabbed the knob of the door, and she pulled the heavy object open. Without bothering to shut it, she stepped in. Her foot this time didn't' make a sound as it hit against a red carpet. 

"So...what have you guys been doing all day? Sitting on your asses like usual?" asked the woman as she took off her trench coat and hung it up on the antlers hanging on the wall next to the door. 

"Yah you bet Alena." said the blonde haired guy as he sat down on the recliner reading a book in front of a fire.

"Hm...thought so." she said as she took her boots off.

"Why do you still take the stairs? There is an elevator you know." said a brown haired, green eyed woman as she walked into the room.

"I like having time to myself to think." she said as she walked over to the sofa and laid down on her back with her hands on her head. 

"So did you get 'em this time sweets?" asked the man with the book.

"No Andrew...I didn't get them." she said annoyed

"You better girly or PinBone wont pass you." he said. He never once took his chocolate eyes away from the book.

"Thanks for filling me in on something I already knew Andrew." she said sarcastically

"Your welcome. Any Time sweets. Any time." he said as he brought his hand up and rested his head on it. 

"Ugh...They clean up good!! God...all of this as a test!" she said as she threw her hands up in the air and set them back down on her stomach. "Boy will Zechs and the guys be mad if they knew this was all just a test."

"Well the sooner you clean this up the less suspicious they'll be and they wont think about it and wont be mad" said Andrew as he turned his head to smile at 'Alena' (who is Relena just so you know ^_~)

"Thanks for filling me in." she said under her breath.

"Again sweets, your welcome any time." he said in his normal English accent. 

"Hm...well he does have a point" said the brown haired woman as she walked over to the back of the sofa and leaned on it. "The sooner you clean this up, the less suspicious they'll be. And besides, they think you're dead, so what will their reaction be if they saw you _alive_? hm?? Think about it hun. It makes total sense."

"Yah I guess you guys are right." said Alena with a sigh. "but why on hells earth did PinBone make it so hard to pass this stupid test?"

"Gee...I don't know...Maybe because its a TEST and it is SUPPOSED to be HARD" Said Andrew as he got up and walked through another door. When he immerged he was holding a platter of tea and crumpets. "Tea dear?" he asked Relena.

"Do you have any coffee?" she asked him as she peered up at him.

"Of coarse...You'd think I'd know you well enough to know that you prefer coffee over tea any day." he said as he placed the metallic tray down on the coffee table.

"Then why do you still ask me if I want some tea?" she asked as she sat up and leaned over to grab the coffee mug full of black coffee.

"Well just because I know that you like coffee better than tea doesn't mean I should forget my manners and not ask you now does it?" he said as he grabbed a crumpet and shoved it in his mouth. The flaky food crumbled out of his mouth and fell onto his lap.

"Your the only man with 'manners' as you say, that can still manage to make a mess of himself as if he were a little boy." said Relena as she sipped the warm liquid into her mouth.

"Don't push my buttons Relena! Because you know those buttons were never meant to be pushed!" he said as he stood up straight and pointed at her.

"Okok fine...I wont push your buttons." she said with a sly smirk. He just looked at her annoyingly and continued to sip his tea.

"Alena you know that you should be out their trying to pass your test rather than staying in here sipping on Coffee!" said a woman with short red hair as she walked into the room. She looked to be around in her forties, and she went over to the couch Relena was sitting on and grabbed the mug and tray of crumpets away from her. 

"But-But Kayla..." 

"No buts! You're not 'Ms. High-and-Mighty' any more so you better take care of your responsibilities, and no more being lazy!" she said as she got Relena's coat and threw it at her. "Leave now!" she said as she placed her hands on her waste.

"Yes 'mother'..." she said as she got up and headed for the stairs.

The woman gave a warning glance to Relena as she walked to the back door. The woman then spoke. "Take the elevator. Its faster." Relena rolled her eyes and walked through the kitchen and into the elevator.

***

She walked through the shadows as if she were a shadow herself. Her feet walked through the endless amounts of rubble that once was The World Peace Negotiation Center. Her eyes skimmed the destroyed building looking for anything that would lead to the capture of the person who did this. So she could pass her 'test'. Even the smallest clue would help. The sun glasses that covered her eyes, was imbedded with a screen that she can look through. The screen shows anything that has a human signature on it. So a hand print or a foot print would show up red. Her eyes zigzagged from left to right in a frantic search of anything that would help her. Suddenly out of the corner of her eye, a small red line appeared. She turned her head to look. It was a tiny piece of hair. So small it was that the slightest change in the wind could permanently blow it away. Relena silently walked over to it, holding her breath, she kneeled down slowly. And reached her hand out to pick it up. Her gloved fingers tightened around the small fragment and brought it to a compartment that was latched onto her arm. She pushed 3 blue buttons with her pinky finger, and a clear lid opened up. Her hands slowly went down and placed the hair into it, as the lid shut suddenly. She sighed in relief as her piece of evidence was secured finally. She then pressed a few more buttons. '45896,a red §, and a blue Ü'. A high pitched noise hummed for only a few seconds, as a holographic figure appeared in front of her. 

"Good Day Ms." it said to Relena. 

"Good day Giles. Would you please scan the DNA fragments of the strand of hair and tell me who is responsible." 

"Yes Ma'am." said the holographic 'butler like' figure as he bowed his head, turned, and stepped back. Another holographic figure immerged as it turned around in a circle. "The owner of this strand of hair is reported to be a Mr. Kilo. A former scientist that now resides in Miami Florida. Address, 4529, Allie St. Way." Said Giles as he turned back facing Relena, and the other holographic figure disappeared. 

"Thank you Giles...that will be all for today." she said as 'Giles' disappeared. Suddenly, voices were heard. Relean's head snapped up and looked around sharply for the source of the sound, as she backed up into the shadows. As the figures passed by, she looked forward at them from behind and tried to identify them. One with black hair, one with blonde, one with Red, and two with chestnut brown. One of which had a long braid. Her left eyebrow went up in confusion as she tried to identify them... but she soon gave up and decided to head back to her 'home'. 

*** 

As she walked down the hall, she was in such excitement that she went straight to her boss's quarters, instead of her own, which she shared with her friends. The giant stone building looked a lot like a mid evil castle as she ran down the 'C' hall. 'C108'...here she is...' she thought as she barged right in. 

"I FIGURED IT OUT!" she screamed as she barged right in. What she found on the floor made her face turn red. 

"AHHH!" screamed her boss along with the other person. 

"Oh boy..." said Relena as she covered her face and turned around to let the two people get decent. 

"Alena what the hell are you doing here?" screamed the guy who is to be her 'boss'. 

"Well PinBone...I figured out who it sir." 

"Well thanks but you could have at least knocked." he said as he stood up. 

"May I turn sir?" she asked again looking at the door. 

"yes...you may turn now." said PinBone with a sigh. Relena reluctantly turned around and looked at the two people. Her boss, with lipstick all over his face and a blanket around his waste, and a woman with short bright red hair behind him trying still to get decent. 

"Kayla??!??!" screamed Relena. 

"Alena...." she moaned. 

"You and the boss??" she asked shocked 

"um...yeah..." she said. Suddenly, Relena's red face started breaking out in giggles. 

"Now I know why they call the boss 'Pin Bone'." she said as she continued laughing. 

"ALENA!" screamed her boss outraged. 

"sorry sir...but you and Kayla were boning and I caught you two in the dirty act!" she said 

"You will not report this to any one! And as for the person, write it down on a sheet of paper and send it to my office in the morning. I have some business to finish here!" he said to her. 

"Yah...I bet..." said Relena under her breath. 

"WHAT?!?!" he screamed at her. 

"uh...Nothing sir. Right away sir...I'll be leaving now....sir" said Relena as she ran out of the room and shut the door. On her way out, she turned to the two, clicked her tongue and winked at them, causing both to blush. 

**************************************************************************************  
Ok done with this one....OH AND SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN WRITING A LOT...I'VE BEEN LOOSING INTEREST. BUT NO FEAR...I PLAN ON FINISHING EVERY SINGLE STORY. 


End file.
